Additive manufacturing is a process that produces precise three dimensional objects. These techniques may be referred to as “3D printing” using devices typically referred to as “3D printers”. In some implementations of 3D printing, a manufacturing material, such as a plastic, is heated to a liquid state and deposited onto a print bed in successive layers. Deposited material hardens and layers are added one atop another until a final geometry is created.